What Went Wrong
by Craniac13
Summary: A story that takes place after all seven Harry Potter books and involves the love lives of two made-up teenagers.
1. Preface

Title: What Went Wrong

Ships: Harry/Ginny, Ron/ Hermione, Draco/Astoria

Background: Derek is the youngest son of Ron and Hermione. Morganna is the only daughter of Draco and Astoria. The feud between Draco and The Golden Trio, Ron, Harry, and Hermione has long since been forgiven, but has never been forgotten. An ill-fated bond between these two star-crossed lovers will bring up much pride and prejudice and only time will tell if their fates were meant to be entwined.

Disclaimer: This story is as much to cannon as possible, but takes place after the epilogue of J.K. Rowling's 7th installment, Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows, and I intend no copyright of J.K. Rowling or Warner Brothers.

Preface: The Beginning of The End

It was dark outside. The only light came from an occasional strike of lightning and an even rarer glimpse of the moon, which hung amidst dark, stormy clouds. On a street lined with houses, only one had lights on inside. Two people sat next to each other in front on an empty fireplace, each lost in their own thoughts. It as a while before either of then spoke.

"Derek, what are you thinking about?" Morganna asked. Quietly, Derek said, "Us." Morganna looked surprised by his response. She obviously hadn't been expecting that. The look other face showed as much and brought a slow smile to Derek's face. "Why?" she asked. "Why not?" he rejoined with a question of his own. Morganna swatted at him in annoyance, but then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek so he would know she wasn't really aggravated at him for being his normal, difficult self. Relenting, "I was just thinking of when we first met." he said, as his gaze brushed over her and passed to the empty grates of the fireplace.


	2. Chapter 1: Flashback

Chapter 1: Flashback

Morganna was home with her parents, sitting in the parlor. She was reading 'Witch Weekly' and popping her Drooble's loudly in an attempt to diminish her boredom. Her parents were discussing something in soft tones across the hall. Suddenly, the dull atmosphere erupted, much like the fireplace, which burst into green flames as someone trigered the flu. When the flames receded, she saw a tall, lanky boy with freckles and bright red hair. She stared at the stranger standing in her fireplace as she popped her gum one more time in astonishment.

"Erm…I take it this isn't the Potter residence?" The boy all but mumbled. Morganna mutely shook her head from side to side as her father entered the room. Having heard the commotion he had come to investigate and when he heard the name Potter his face turned an ugly shade of purple and he grit his teeth. "This is not the Potter residence so I think you should leave. Immediately. " Draco bit out. Morganna looked scandalized at her father's tone, but remained quiet. Derek was no less surprised by the barely contained temper and became flustered. He locked eyes with the silent girl, turned around quickly, and flood away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Derek had no idea of who's fireplace he had mistakenly come out of, but he knew he never wanted to repeat that mistake again. Although, he couldn't deny that he wasn't wholly opposed to finding out who that girl had been. She was beautiful, in a statuesque way. Blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and kind of cold in that still, silent way she had stared at him. He was startled out of his musings when his Uncle Harry slapped him on the shoulder in a friendly greeting. "Hey Derek! You get lost or something?" Harry teased, not guessing how accurate he was. Derek took the ribbing good naturedly. In this crazy family of his, he knew that you had to be able to take as good as you gave. "Sorry, Uncle Harry," he returned before asking, "Are you ready to train?" "You bet, let's head outside." Harry responded.

They both went outside towards the shed to get brooms to train. Derek was about to start his first year at Hogwarts and he was bound and determined to become a member of his house's Quidditch team in his first year, just like his Uncle had. So, he had enlisted his Uncle's help to improve his seeking skills and flying in general. He was also working with his dad on his keeping abilities and his Uncle George had been helping him become a better beater. He wasn't really sure which position he preferred, but he figured he'd have a better shot at getting a spot on the team if he was able to play anywhere. His mum had commended him on his practicality even while she'd shaken her head at having yet another child who was enamored in the sport. He grabbed his broom and followed his Uncle toward the field for what would, undoubtably, be another long afternoon.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Meanwhile, Morganna was confused about the turn her afternoon had taken. A strange boy in her fireplace followed by her dad's irrational outburst were enough to peak her interest. She'd been thinking about that boy all afternoon. After the boy had disappeared in the flames, her dad had huffed under his breath, "Probably a Weasley with hair like that," as he stomped away. Morganna hadn't seen him since and assumed he was off sulking in one of his foul tempers. Truth be told, she knew very little about her dad and his past. She knew he'd grown up during the second reign of Lord Voldemort and had survived the infamous Battle of Hogwarts. Other then that, which was something svn a perfect stranger might learn from public record, her dad was a complete mystery to her.

She thought she could safely assume that the boy must have been a wizard since he'd used the flu. But who was he? Morganna spent the whole weekend mulling it over. She didn't know any Weasleys or Potters. Actually, she didn't know very many other witches and wizards at all aside from those who lived in her town. Her family kept mostly to themselves. She was hoping that would change when she started at Hogwarts this year. After hearing her older brother Scorpius talk about his time there so often she was excited to see it all firsthand. She was counting down the days until she would finally be there. Just two months to go! And that thought had her audibly sighing. At least a nice little mystery had conveniently fallen into her lap, or rather her fireplace, that she could ponder over to help pass the time.


	3. Chapter 2: Summer

Chapter 2: Summer

Derek was exhausted. He had been practicing Quidditch skills the past few weeks with his dad and uncles whenever they could spare him the time and as much as possible on his own too. Now, it was time to relax. He figured he'd earned the break. Especially since his mum had started getting on him about reading his new textbooks before term started and he new he wouldn't be able to dodge her for long on the subject. It looked like his Quidditch training would be coming to a halt in favor of homework before he'd even started school, so if he wanted to have any time to himself it was now before his mum nagged enough to finally wear even his dad down. So far, his dad had helped hold her at bay with phrases like, "Boys will be boys," and "Hermione, it's Quidditch!" to which she usually just rolled her eyes and walked away. There were only six weeks left before he would be on his way to Hogwarts. His mum knew he was genetically predisposed to love Quidditch, but she wanted him to be more bookworm-ish like herself. If he was honest with himself, he didn't mind her intensity when it came to his studies because he was a lot liker her too and he did enjoy reading and learning. He had a curious mind. He resolved to open up his new books and get a head start on his reading…tomorrow.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Mum!" Morganna hollered, "We've got to go back to Diagon Alley!" She'd just been going through her purchases and realized they'd missed a book. She snorted with laughter because they'd only just gotten back. There was a knock on her door before her mum peeked in. "I won't have time to take you back today. Can it wait until the weekend?" Astoria asked her daughter. "Fine, I guess it can wait." Morganna grumbled. Astoria sighed and said, " Don't worry, the week will fly by." She bent down asked kissed Morganna on the forehead before stepping back out into the hall. Morganna slumped back on her bed. She didn't really care about the book so much, but she was bored to tears and another foray into Diagon Alley would have been just the thing to jazz up her day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Derek, have you finished peeling those potatoes," Hermione asked. "Almost done, mum," He responded as he gestured to the last two. "Good, because Rose has finished with the carrots and my cookbook says I need to starts the potatoes first because they take longer to cook." Hermione said tartly. It was Friday night and that meant family dinner night. This week it was his family's turn to host. So, his mum was more neurotic than normal, but Derek was used to this when it was their turn to host. It was lucky his family was so large because it was only their turn every two months. He didn't mind the extra dose of crazy though because he loved family dinner night. And why not, he got to see his grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. He dumped the peeled and chopped potatoes where his mum had indicated and quickly made his way outside to help his dad and Hugo with the tables and chairs.

His Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had already arrived. Uncle Harry was helping his dad and brother with the tables and chairs, so that by the time he made his way to where they were there was nothing to help with. He chatted with his brother and cousins for a bit before they heard more voices coming from inside. They all went to investigate, sounding nearly as loud as a stampede in the process, which roused the attention of the girls who had been upstairs in Rose's room. Grandpa Arthur and Grandma Molly had arrived and Hugo, Rose, and Derek and James, Albus, and Lilly were there to greet them. The flu lit up again and Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, and Victoire joined the throng of people milling about. Percy and his wife came next followed closely by George and his wife. Even Charlie was able to make it this week. Andromeda Black and Teddy arrived last. Suddenly the place became a madhouse.

They all filed outside for dinner. It was no easy feat to comfortably seat twenty-two people, but it was moments likes this when being a wizard became super helpful. Ron and Harry had their heads bent together with Percy and George, Hermione and Ginny chatted easily with Fleur. Angelina was talking with Molly and Penelope. Bill and Arthur were talking with Andromeda. Teddy was picking Charlie's brain, asking all kinds of questions about dragons. James and Hugo had disappeared and that boded well for no one. Victoire, Rose, and Lilly were chatting together and giggling at who knew what, as they kept sneaking glance towards Charlie and Teddy. Derek was taped on the shoulder and turned to face his cousin Albus again, "Sorry," he said as he refocused his attention on his cousin, "What were you saying?" Albus jumped back into his story of his first time on the Hogwarts Express and riding the boats up to the castle.


End file.
